finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alphinaud Leveilleur
Alphinaud Leveilleur ləvɛjœʁ é um personagem em Final Fantasy XIV. Ele e sua irmã gêmea Alisaie Leveilleur são netos de Louisoix Leveilleur. Alphinaud serve como um membro dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn nos eventos posteriores ao A Realm Reborn e é um dos principais companheiros do Guerreiro da Luz ao longo dos eventos de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward e Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Perfil Aparência Alphinaud é um Elezen de dezesseis anos de idade com cabelos brancos. Ele usa um grande brinco em formato de delta na orelha esquerda e roupas violeta-escuro que combinam com as de sua irmã. Ele tem uma fita azul no rabo de cavalo e marcas verdes no colarinho. Ele é um Arcanist e usa um grimório negro. Durante Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, a pedido de Tataru Taru, Alphinaud veste um novo conjunto de roupas que consiste em uma túnica branca com calças e botas combinando, um casaco azul com capuz preto e luvas pretas. Ele também tem um Carbuncle Ruby como companheiro. A característica mais distinta que Alphinaud tem de sua irmã, além da cor de suas marcas de rabo de cavalo e gola, é a cor de seus lábios. Alisaie é mais vermelha, sendo mulher e possivelmente usando batom. Eles se tornam muito mais distintivos em Heavensward, uma vez que o Tataru lhes fornece novas roupas. Em Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, a nova roupa de Alphinaud se parece com a que ele recebeu em Heavensward, apenas simplificada e mais blindada, e seu tomo de Arcanist icônico muda para um tomo de madeira. Personalidade Alphinaud é um jovem autoconfiante, calmo e maduro para a sua idade. Ele mostra mais interesse em intervir nos eventos de Eorzea do que sua irmã, que prefere assistir a história se desdobrar das sombras. Carismático e diplomático, ele consegue ganhar fácil a confiança dos líderes da Aliança Eorzeana, em parte graças ao crédito de seu avô. Alphinaud tem um grande ego e muitas vezes entra em confronto com os líderes de outras nações sobre seus ideais. Esta falha se mostra fatal quando metade dos Crystal Braves são subornados para traí-lo com Alphinaud, sem saber, entrando na armadilha deles. Inicialmente, Alphinaud participa dos assuntos de Eorzea por interesse próprio: descobrir o que aconteceu com seu avô e terminar de testar seu potencial para provar a si mesmo. Ao passar mais tempo com os Scions, ele entende por que seu avô se sacrificou tanto pelo reino e resolve seguir seus passos. Alphinaud não é invulnerável a sentimentos negativos, pois lamenta seus erros e excesso de confiança. Ele fica facilmente confuso sempre que Krile ou Alisaie ameaçam revelar detalhes vergonhosos de seu passado para o Guerreiro da Luz. Alphinaud fica aborrecido e envergonhado por ter sido confundido com sua irmã ou com uma garota em geral. Em Heavensward, Alphinaud aceita a traição de Crystal Braves e sua própria ingenuidade, amadurecendo durante seu tempo em Ishgard. Ao restabelecer os Scions of the Seventh Dawn, suas qualidades de liderança vêm à tona à medida que os membros remanescentes o nomeiam o líder "de fato" da guilda, que ele humildemente aceita. História Início da vida Nascido em Sharlayan no interior da Dravaniana, em Ishgard, Alphinaud e sua irmã frequentaram o Studium ainda jovens e receberam grimórios de Louisoix antes de partir para Eorzea. Os gêmeos não sabiam que seus tomos eram metades de um grimório maior, significando o desejo de Louisoux de que eles se entendessem e compartilhassem um objetivo comum. ''Final Fantasy XIV Quando estão em uma carruagem, o comerciante que os acompanha menciona como Alphinaud e Alisaie não gostam muito de conversar. Os irmãos não falam com o Guerreiro da Luz até a "cerimônia de lembrança", onde Alphinaud explica o significado por trás de cada bandeira das Grandes Companhias. Mais tarde, os gêmeos discutem sobre os líderes das Grandes Companhias usarem a cerimônia para reunir suas tropas. Enquanto Alisaie se afasta, Alphinaud se torna um membro ativo dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Após o massacre em ''Waking Sands e a aparente dissolução dos Scions, Alphinaud procura Cid nan Garlond para ajudar ele a se recuperar da amnésia. Ele então revela o seu sobrenome como Leveilleur. Após a recuperação da aeronave de Cid, a Enterprise, e assegurando um meio de voar em segurança para o Howling Eye, Alphinaud acompanha o Guerreiro de Luz e Cid para confrontar Garuda antes de serem forçados a fugir com a chegada de Gaius van Baelsar. Ele trabalha com os Scions resgatados em sua estratégia para derrubar a força de invasão imperial e sua Ultima Weapon. Depois da derrota de Gaius, quando seu grupo é procurado por várias organizações eorzeanas, Alphinaud sugere a Minfilia Warde que eles mudem a sede dos Scions de Ul'dah para Mor Dhona para uma posição neutra. Ao saber sobre a aventura de Alisaie no Coils of Bahamut, Alphinaud a acompanha até a Second Coil of Bahamut, com sua irmã inconsciente de sua presença. Quando Alisaie está prestes a entrar na Final Coil of Bahamut, Alphinaud se junta a ela e ao Guerreiro da Luz, confrontando Louisoix Leveilleur e testemunha a transformação de seu avô no primal Phoenix. Após sua derrota, eles se reúnem com Louisoix que lhes diz a verdade sobre a calamidade, e que as orações do reino junto com o aether restante após a tentativa fracassada de aprisonar o Bahamut permitiram que ele se tornasse o deus do renascimento. Alphinaud e Alisaie recebem o resto deste poder de seu avô antes que ele ganhe seu descanso final, o primeiro ajudando sua irmã a criar uma barreira para protegê-los do ataque do primal. Os gêmeos combinam seus grimórios para que o Guerreiro da Luz e seu grupo possam entrar no coração de Bahamut para finalizá-lo. Em seu momento de vitória, Alphinaud admite que já sabia a verdade do destino de Louisoux, e se juntou à expedição para poupar sua irmã do destino de seu avô. Alphinaud, simpatizando com a situação de Yugiri Mistwalker, ele e Momodi Modi fornecem ajuda aos refugiados de Doma enquanto concede a Yugiri uma audiência com a sultana Nanamo Ul Namo e o sindicato para defender seu caso. O Sindicato vota contra a concessão do asilo de refugiados em Ul'dah, e Alphinaud sugere a mudança dos Domanos para o Revenant's Toll em Mor Dhona. Encontrando-se preso em uma série de motins, Alphinaud pede ao Guerreiro da Luz para ajudá-lo a conduzir uma investigação particular. Isso leva Alphinaud a descobrir com Raubahn Aldynn e Nanamo que as rebeliões foram instigados por Teledji Adeledji, que quer que a Lei de Reclamação de Carteneau obtenha a super arma Allagan Omega. Alphinaud mais tarde conta ao Guerreiro da Luz que ele entende por que seu avô se sacrificou por Eorzea e promete continuar o legado de Louisoix. Para enfrentar melhor as ameaças emergentes ao reino, ele inicia uma nova e independente Grande Companhia, afiliada apenas aos Scions of the Seventh Dawn: os Crystal Braves. O que Alphinaud não previu foi que a maioria dos Crystal Braves fosse supornados pela Mirage Trust, de Teledji, através de procuradores, e que os subornos dos monetaristas levariam a maioria dos membros para o seu lado. No momento em que Alphinaud descobre a verdade, ele se vê traído pelos Crystal Braves e acusado ao lado de seus companheiros Scions do assassinato da sultana. Com Raubahn segurando seus perseguidores, apenas Alphinaud e o Guerreiro da Luz escapam de Ul'dah com a ajuda do filho de Raubahn, Pipin Tarupin, e uma fuga fornecida por Alisaie. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward thumb|200px|right|Alphinaud chegando em ishgard. Embora Alphinaud considere retornar a Ul'dah para lidar com as acusações contra ele e os outros Scions sobre a morte de Nanamo, Haurchefant Greystone o convence a viajar para Ishgard com o Guerreiro da Luz e ser recebido na casa do conde Edmont de Fortemps. Enquanto o Guerreiro da Luz está fora em uma missão para a Casa Fortemps, Alphinaud e Tataru são presos por Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael enquanto tentam ouvir notícias do paradeiro de seus amigos sob a acusação de consorciar com hereges. O Guerreiro da Luz retorna e ajuda Alphinaud a ganhar a liberdade dele e de Tataru através de um julgamento por combate. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz retorna para revelar sobre o encontro de Thordan VII com os ascians, Alphinaud descobre que Raubahn deve ser executado. Curioso para saber por que isso ainda não ocorreu, Alphinaud viaja para Limsa Lominsa aprendendo, de Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, mais sobre o que ocorreu em Ul'dah desde a morte da sultana, e como Raubahn foi levado pelos Crystal Braves para Halatali. Alphinaud acompanha o Guerreiro da Luz ao lado de Yugiri para resgatar Raubahn enquanto é forçado a deixar os Crystal Braves escaparem. Depois de resolver as questões, decidindo oficialmente extirpar os Crystal Braves com os membros remanescentes leais que ainda pretendem ajudá-lo, Alphinaud fica sabendo que as forças de Nidhogg irão atacar Ishgard. Ele convence Aymeric de Borel a não atacar os dragões, já que ele, o guerreiro da luz, e Estinien Wyrmblood estão procurando ajuda de Ysayle Dangoulain para intermediar um tratado com os dragões via Hraesvelgr. Quando Hraesvelgr não demonstra nenhum interesse, Alphinaud descobre a história completa da lenda da Lady Shiva e como a Guerra Dragonsong realmente começou. Depois de retornar a Ishgard, Alphinaud auxilia no plano de libertar Ser Aymeric de Borel, que havia sido preso depois de confrontar o arcebispo Thordan VII com a verdade do passado de Ishgard. Embora tenham sucesso, o Arcebispo foge para o Mar das Nuvens e Alphinaud o persegue ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz, Cid, Biggs e Wedge. Quando eles batalham contra o Bismarck, Alphinaud é incapaz de participar diretamente, mas ajuda a equipe dos ''Garlond Ironworks sobre a "Enterprise". Embora a equipe derrote o primal, o arcebispo leva a chave para Azys Lla. Precisando encontrar outra maneira de alcançar Azys Lla, Alphinaud acompanha o Guerreiro da Luz e Y'shtola Rhul para se encontrar com Matoya. Ele fica impressionado com o conhecimento dela, embora ela inicialmente acredite que ele seja sua irmã. Depois de obter as informações necessárias, o trio, acompanhado por Estinien, viaja para Azys Lla, onde eles são confrontados pela VIª Legião do Império Garlean e batalham contra o Legatus Imperial Regula van Hydrus. Alphinaud fica para trás com Estinien e Y'shtola para segurar as forças Garlean para que o Guerreiro da Luz possa continuar enfrentando o Arcebispo. Após a derrota do Arcebispo, Alphinaud se junta ao Guerreiro da Luz e Tataru em homenagem ao Lorde Haurchefant em seu túmulo, e é encontrado na Mansão Fortemps onde ele discute os objetivos do grupo de localizar o resto dos Scions e libertar Estinien do controle de Nidhogg. Enquanto Nidhogg se prepara para um ataque final contra Ishgard, Alphinaud resolve libertar Estinien da posse de Nidhogg, mesmo ao custo de sua própria vida. Ele acompanha Aymeric e o Guerreiro da Luz para apelar a Hraesvelgr por ajuda. Embora ele inicialmente se recuse, Hraesvelgr é persuadido a testar os três e faz um teste para cada um deles. Enquanto o Guerreiro da Luz luta contra o próprio Hraesvelgr, Alphinaud é desafiado por Vidofnir. Satisfeito com os resultados, Hraevelgr concorda em ajudar, viajando para Ishgard com o grupo. Depois que Nidhogg é derrotado, Estinien, capaz de recuperar brevemente o controle de seu corpo, pede que o Guerreiro da Luz e Alphinaud para o matarem enquanto eles tem chance; em vez disso, eles tentam tirar os olhos de Nidhogg do corpo de Estinien. Ajudados pelos espíritos de Haurchefant e Ysayle, eles conseguem libertar Estinien e destruir Nidhogg para sempre. Enquanto Estinien se recupera, Alphinaud fica ao lado de sua cama até que ele desperte, com Aymeric adivinhando que Alphinaud vê Estinien como o irmão mais velho que ele desejava ter. Com a Guerra Dragonsong finalmente terminada, Alphinaud se encontra com o Guerreiro da Luz e o Tataru na Mansão Fortemps, afirmando que agora eles podem se concentrar em parar as maquinações dos Ascians. Alphinaud se reencontra com Alisaie, que foi ferida em um confronto com os Guerreiros das Trevas. Ao escutar de sua irmã que os guerreiros planejam permitir que os ixals invoque Garuda como parte de seus planos, ele viaja com o Guerreiro da Luz para Xelphatol para frustrá-los. Depois de derrotar os Ixal, ele e Alisaie se juntam ao Guerreiro da Luz em perseguição aos Guerreiros das Trevas, confrontando Titan e investigando a resistência de Ala Mhigo no processo. Finalmente alcançando os Guerreiros das Trevas no Bowl of Embers, Alphinaud os enfrenta ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz, Alisaie, Thancred e Urianger. Alphinaud retorna às Rising Stones com os outros membros dos Scions. Embora ele seja o líder "de fato" do grupo, ele insiste que os outros o vejam como um companheiro em vez de estar no comando. M'naago, um membro da Resistência de Ala Mhigho ferido, aparece em Rising Stones para avisar Yda e os Scions sobre um novo plano perigoso do "Griffin" de lançar um ataque contra a Muralha de Baelsar. Alphinaud contata os líderes da Aliança Eorzeana e organiza uma reunião de emergência. Os shinobi de Limsa Lominsa, Ul'dah e Yugiri concordam em reforçar o Black Shroud no caso do conflito se estender até o Twelveswood. Yda, Papalymo e Yugiri se infiltram em túneis subterrâneos para negociar com o Griffin, enquanto Alphinaud, Hilda e o Guerreiro da Luz vigiam. Quando o ataque começa na muralha por combatentes usando uniformes das Grandes Companhias, Alphinaud percebe que era uma armadilha para incitar hostilidades entre Garlemald e a Aliança Eorzeana. Ele corre para avisar os outros Scions enquanto o Guerreiro da Luz sobe a Muralha. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz derrota o Griffin ele revela ser Ilberd Feare. Ilberd se recusa a ouvir os pedidos de Alphinaud para cancelar a operação e os Scions olham com horror enquanto os membros da Resistência são massacrados por Warmachines Imperiais. Ilberd revela que ele tem os olhos de Nidhogg e planeja invocar um primal com eles. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Quando a Aliança Eorzeana entra em contato com a Resistência de Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud viaja para Rhalgr's Reach ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz e dos outros Scions, e está presente quando a base é atacada por Zenos yae Galvus. Depois desta derrota esmagadora, os Scions viajam para Othard para ajudar na libertação de Doma, na esperança de perturbar as forças de Zenos. Alphinaud viaja para Kugane com o Guerreiro da Luz, Alisaie, Tataru e Lyse, e fica na cidade com Tataru para coletar informações enquanto os outros Scions vão viajam para além do Mar Rubi. Ele se junta aos outros na sede da resistência Domana, onde ele surge com a estratégia de retomar o Castelo de Doma e expulsar a ocupação de Garlean. thumb|200px|left|Alphinaud curando a sua irmã. Depois que Doma é libertada, os Scions retornam a Eorzea, onde Alphinaud fica perturbado ao saber que Krile foi capturada pelo império. Ele continua a trabalhar com o Guerreiro da Luz e seus aliados enquanto eles avançam em direção a Ala Mhigo. Depois que Alisaie é ferida durante a batalha por Castrum Abania, Alphinaud a cura e promete lutar por ambos. Enquanto a Aliança Eorzeana se prepara para sitiar Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud luta ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz para resgatar Krile do laboratório de pesquisa. Ele convence os conscritos Lupin que estão sendo usados pelo império a mudar de lado depois de derrotar seu líder e revela um novo poder na forma de um ''Moonstone Carbuncle. Uma vez que Zenos é derrotado e Ala Mhigo é libertada da ocupação Garlean, Alphinaud comemora a vitória com os outros Scions, e está presente quando Lyse anuncia sua renúncia nos scions para continuar liderando as forças de Ala Mhigo. Para adquirir fundos para a reconstrução de Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud se junta ao Guerreiro da Luz e Arenvald Lentinus para encontrar os tesouros perdidos do reino, escondidos na Cidade Afogada de Skalla. Depois de saber que Zenos ainda está vivo em Garlemald e suspeitar do envolvimento dos ascians, Alphinaud viaja para a capital imperial para investigar. Ele ganha uma passagem para Garlemald com um comandante imperial politicamente moderado, mas ao longo do caminho sua aeronave é derrubada por tropas imperiais não identificadas e ele é forçado a lutar contra ondas de imperiais antes de ser ajudado por um homem misterioso que se chama "Caçador de Sombras". O Caçador de Sombras indica que ele está familiarizado com Alphinaud e os Scions, e declara que o único objetivo de seu grupo é erradicar os Ascians. Ficando sem opções, Alphinaud segue o Caçador de Sombras e seus companheiros. Continuando em direção a Garlemald, Caçador de Sombras, Alphinaud e seus companheiros param em um posto avançado onde encontram numerosos cadáveres. O Caçador de Sombras reconhece que as mortes foram causadas por uma arma química Garlean chamada Black Rose, um gás que instantaneamente mata qualquer um que a respire. O Caçador de Sombras repreende os Garleans por usarem a tecnologia que ele considerava abandonada antes de admitir que era mais provável ter envolvimento dos Ascians. Alphinaud e o Caçador de Sombras concordam que os Ascians devem ser parados antes que o Black Rose possa ser usada novamente e continuem sua jornada em direção a Garlemald. Alphinaud e "Caçador de Sombras", agora revelado como Gaius van Baelsar, infiltraram-se na instalação imperial onde a Black Rose estava sendo produzida, destruindo os suprimentos atuais da arma. Durante esse tempo eles também descobriram uma instalação onde vários clones de Solus zos Galvus estavam sendo criados. Algum tempo depois disso, no entanto, Alphinaud foi vítima do mesmo mal que afetou outros membros dos Scions, e entrou em um estado de inconsciência. Gaius levou o corpo em coma de Alphinaud para a fronteira de Doma, a fim de devolvê-lo aos cuidados dos Scions. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers A causa da aflição que afeta os Scions foi revelada como tendo sido as tentativas anteriores do Exarca do Cristal de trazer o Guerreiro da Luz para o Primeiro, que, em vez disso, trouxe o almas dos aliados mais próximos do Guerreiro da Luz. Embora seus corpos físicos tenham sido deixados para trás na Fonte, suas almas criaram corpos físicos no Primeiro. Como o tempo flui de maneira diferente entre a Fonte e o Primeiro, Alphinaud chegou no Primeiro um ano antes da chegada do Guerreiro da Luz. Depois de chegar no Primeiro, o Guerreiro da Luz se reúne com Alphinaud, que estava na região de Kholusia investigando a cidade de Eulmore. Ao posar como artista sob o patrocínio de Senhor e Senhora Chai, Alphinaud ganha acesso à cidade. Ele logo atrai a ira do seu líder, Vauthry, e precisa deixar a região. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz recebe o novo papel como o Guerreiro das Trevas, Alphinaud os ajuda a encontrar e derrotar os ''Lightwardens nas regiões de Lakeland e Il Mheg ao lado dos outros Scions. Após a derrota da Titania, o grupo se divide para localizar os Lightwardens restantes, com Alphinaud retornando a Kholusia para investigar. Ele é incapaz de obter informações adicionais sobre a localização do Lightwarden de Kholusia, e se agrupa com os Scions em Crystarium a tempo de ajudar a defender Lakeland de um ataque de Sin Eaters enviados por Vauthry. O grupo mais tarde derrota o Lightwarden de Amh Araeng antes de retornar a Eulmore para confrontar Vauthry, que se revelou como o Lightwarden da cidade. Os Scions viajam para The Tempest para enfrentar Emet-Selch, um dos líderes dos Ascians cujo corpo anfitrião anterior era o do imperador Solus. Alphinaud e os outros Scions usam a Auracite Branca para conter Emet-Selch, permitindo que o Guerreiro das Trevas o mate. Alphinaud então retorna a Eulmore com Senhor e Senhora Chai para completar o retrato que lhe encomendaram. Alphinaud retorna ao Crystarium quando o Crystal Exarch envia a notícia de que ele tem novas informações sobre o envio dos Scions de volta à Fonte. Ele então viaja com os Scions para o palácio conhecido como o Grand Cosmos para solicitar a ajuda de Beq Lugg, um Nu mou especialista em almas. O grupo passa nos testes de Beq Lugg e ganha sua cooperação. Alphinaud viaja para A Pousada na Cabeça da Jornada com Alisaie, Beq Lugg e o Guerreiro da Luz para ajudar os pacientes que residem lá e recebe um pedido urgente de Dulia-Chai, pedindo-lhe para voltar a Eulmore. Quando Alphinaud e o Guerreiro da Luz chegam a Eulmore, Dulia-Chai explica que Chai-Nuzz desapareceu logo após ser eleito prefeito. Ela teme que a pressão da posição o tenha levado a fugir e pede que Alphinaud e o Guerreiro da Luz o encontrem. Eles descobrem que Chai-Nuzz havia saído para obter as informações e ajuda necessárias para liderar efetivamente Eulmore. Eles retornam a Eulmore com ele, onde testemunham ele aceitar o cargo e faz um discurso empolgante sobre o futuro da cidade. Satisfeito por Eulmore estar em boas mãos, Alphinaud parte com o Guerreiro da Luz. Jogabilidade Batalha Durante o cenário principal de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud participa de várias batalhas ao lado do jogador. Ele funciona como um Arcanist e pode invocar duas variantes únicas de Carbuncle chamadas Ruby e Obsidian Carbuncle. Ele participa de várias batalhas durante o cenário principal de Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood e revela um terceiro tipo de variação única do Carbuncle, o Moonstone Carbuncle. No patch 4.3, Alphinaud se torna um personagem jogável temporariamente durante a instância "Emissary of the Dawn" do MSQ. Ele só tem acesso a Ruin III, Physick e Tri-Shackle. Embora ele não tenha um comando de invocação, Moonstone Carbuncle é invocado automaticamente para atacar. O Carbuncle também invocará Shining Moonstone, independente do controle do jogador, o que dá a Alphinaud dois minutos de defesa aumentada e regeneração de HP dentro de sua área de efeito. Sua Limit Break Starstorm também está disponível. Alphinaud é o primeiro personagem além do jogador a ser jogável. Anteriormente, personagens como Nanamo Ul Namo e os três líderes das Grandes Companhias também eram jogáveis em um evento sazonal, mas estes eram na verdade o personagem do jogador totalmente glamourizado em suas aparições. Alphinaud se tornar jogável marca a primeira vez em que os jogadores podem jogar como um elezen jovem, algo impossível através da personalização do personagem. Em Shadowbringers, Alphinaud é um dos NPCs disponíveis para se juntar ao jogador nas masmorras como parte do Trust System. Ele é um curandeiro com a classe única de "Academician". Triple Triad Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Alphinaud é dublado por Shinnosuke Tachibana na versão japonesa. Na versão em inglês de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Alphinaud foi dublado por Sam Riegel, creditado como Sam Regal. Desde o lançamento de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud é dublada por Colin Ryan. Alphinaud compartilha seu primeiro dublador Inglês, Sam Riegel, com Edward Chris von Muir de Final Fantasy IV. Outras aparições Alphinaud Leveilleur também aparece nos seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como cartas. Outras mídias ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Alphinaud e Alisaie são referenciados quando o protagonista assume que a raça Elrein poderia ser Elezen ou Elvaan. Galeria ;Artes FFXIV SH Alphinaud (Trust).png|Render do Trust de Alphinaud. FFXIV Alfino.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV_ARR_Alphinaud_attire_concept.png|Arte conceitual. FFXIV ARR Alphinaud and Alisaie concept.png|Arte conceitual de Alphinaud e Alisaie. FFXIV_HW_Alphinaud_concept.png|Arte conceitual para o ''Heavensward.. Alpinaud & Alisaie NPC Render.jpg|Alphinaud (esquerda) e Alisaie. FFXIV_Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Artwork.png|Arte de Alphinaud e Alisaie. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Arte de Alphinaud e Alisaie para i Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. FFXIV The Far Edge of Fate Artwork.jpg|Alphinaud na arte de The Far Edge of Fate. FFXIV SB Ala Mhigo promotional poster.jpg|Alphinaud em uma arte promocional do Stormblood. FFXIV Prelude in Violet Artwork.jpg|Alphinaud na arte de Prelude in Violet. FFXIV SH Alphinaud.png|Introdução para o Shadowbringers. SHB Alph and Alisae artwork.jpg|Arte de Shadowbringers. ;Capturas de tela FFXIV_Alphinaud_ARR.png|Vestimentas durante o A Realm Reborn. Alphinaud.jpg|Alphinaud durante o jogo. Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud e Alisaie conhecem adequadamente o Aventureiro em Ul'dah. FFXIV Alphinaud HW Outfit.png|Vestimentas de Alphinaud no Heavensward. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud descansando antes da guerra. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Eulmore.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud em Eulmore. Etimologia Alphinaud é uma combinação de "Alvin", que em inglês antigo significa "Amigo Elf", com o sufixo aumentativo francês "-aud". Leveilleur se traduz aproximadamente como "o vigia" do francês. Curiosidades *A aparência introdutória de Alphinaud e Alisaie é vista apenas para novos personagens. Esta cena é cortada para personagens que retornam do 1.0, que não os verão até o memorial de Carteneau. *Alphinaud tem uma tendência a ouvir e participar de fofocas. *Apesar de se destacar em muitos campos durante seus estudos, a esgrima e a natação são os únicos campos em que sua irmã se mostrou superior. Referências en:Alphinaud Leveilleur Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Elezen Categoria:Arcanists